Bodygaurd
by Arithmatic
Summary: "Domino is a pretty place, if you're rich. But still, even the wealthy have a need ta be afraid."
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey, this is a new fanfic that I made 'cuz the plot bunny took a shit in my brain.**

**It's a **_**puppyshipping**_** fic. But there will be no pet names if I can help it. Kaiba isn't even gonna call Jou a mutt, well at least not often because I utterly detest the pet name thing I always see in fan fics.**

**It's teen right now, but the rating will probably go up soon, so be on the lookout. Swears and slight sexual encounters are pretty much all you'll see so…**

**Also this is an A.U fiction, so you might as well take everything you know about the **_**YuGiOh! **_**Universe and forget it, because Domino is about to become a whole new world. **

**Enjoy.**

Domino is a beautiful place, if you live in the upper districts. They have nice parks, pretty women, big businesses, a semi component police force, pretty women, fine dining, good schools and most importantly, pretty women. They would probably eat your heart out right in front of your kids but, hell! Jou would sell his soul for one night with a high class hooker any day. But unfortunately, those women weren't interested in his soul, what they wanted was cold hard cash, but that wasn't something that Jou had in abundance. He wasn't _shit_ poor, but still, money was something he needed. He walked around Domino's upper financial district again, making sure to take note of back alleys and anything that looked out of whack. Yes, money was something Jou needed. That's why he was here. He knew he probably looked suspect, a dirty blond in a public school uniform walking up and down the rich kid territory in broad daylight, but that was okay for now. He wasn't planning on doing anything _wrong_ until nighttime when most of the people who saw him would be asleep, or scared shitless because nighttime was when the poor people came out. After Jou had done a good enough job of inspecting, he started to walk towards the bus stop.

'_Pops wanted eggs… so I'll probably just go to the supermarket and then head home… I'm not coming out here till around midnight and I got the day off from work. I guess I'll do some homework then I could go to the bookstore again_.' Jou nodded, that was the plan for today, and it sounded good enough.

He just hoped that his father planned on making something fit for human consumption, or else he would have to cut bookstore time short and go find food somewhere. Jou got on the bus and swiped his bus card, then walked to the back so he could be alone. He could feel the eyes of all the other passengers watching him as he walked, and he hated it. Japanese people acted like they never saw a natural blond before, and it never failed to piss Jou off. He sat down and dug around in his book bag for his latest read, an old marvel the kind owner of Jou's favorite bookstore had given him. It was a "timeless classic", the man said, "H.G Wells is the daddy of all science fiction, and this is _my_ favorite story by him!"

_Men like Gods_, was this classics name, and Jou could understand why Mr. Okayama loved it so much. An average Joe guy and a bunch of rich elitist jerks getting teleported to a strange land, where money didn't matter and the commoner was more liked then the wealthy? That was Jou's dream come true. The bus reached Jou's stop, and he put the book back carefully. He got off the bus and walked to the supermarket. He looked for the eggs in the best condition, and grabbed a pack of cigs while he was at it. He technically wasn't old enough for them, but he had his dads I.D, plus, no one really cared enough to stop him anyway. He walked out to the checkout lane where the cashier raised an eyebrow at him.

"They're for my dad!" The blond said while scratching the back of his head.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure they are… I'm going to need to see some identification"

This was new. Jou reached for his wallet and pulled out his dad's old I.D card and handed it to the girl. She looked at the I.D card, then looked at Jou, then looked at the I.D card again.

"I uh, got a haircut"

"Whatever, that will be 1324 yen please"

Jou handed her the required amount of bills and thanked her. She responded by telling him he was gonna rot his lungs out. The blond walked out of the store, and headed towards home. He waved at an old lady who often fed him when his dad tried, but failed at making food. She smiled and waved back at him. He liked his neighborhood, but it was so run down. People here still had to do laundry by hand sometimes. Mostly the older folks, but still that was bad. There was also a lot of violence, but good luck getting the semi competent cops to come by after 7pm. Jou sighed and unlocked the door to shit apartment. Where he was greeted with a swift punch in the face.

Oh, it was _on_.

Another punch came his way but Jou dodged it, nearly dropping the eggs in the process. He kicked his attacker in the gut, then tried to slam himself into the attacker, but the man was fast. He dodged that and grabbed Jou by his coat, slamming the blond against the wall. He raised his hand up to give the blond another punch, but Jou caught his fist and yanked on it. Using the man's own momentum against him Jou slammed his attacker on to the wall, pulling his hand behind him.

"Damn kid! You 'ought to know that your pops is getting old, and that's the only reason why you could do this."

Jou relaxed his grip on the arm and laughed.

"Yeah pops, the fact that you're getting old, and the fact that I'm in my prime, _and _the fact that I'm a total bad ass are the _only_ reasons I can beat you up now"

The older man laughed at that and patted the blonds head, roughly. He then walked into the kitchen. Jou followed him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that we broke at least half the eggs just now."

"That's fine, I only needed two for today's recipe anyway."

Jou gulped. "Ah... What is today's recipe?"

"It's a special surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!"

Jou sighed. That didn't sound eatable at all. He set the eggs on the counter, and gave his most of the cigs. He wasn't completely lying when he said they were for his dad. The man nodded at him and told him not to go far, since today's meal wouldn't take too long. The blond went to his room and started to do some homework. He started with math, since it was the most time consuming. He did pretty okay with math. It wasn't too hard, but it required a lot of logical thinking and memorization. Jou wasn't exactly a pro at those things, but he could manage. He much rather think positively, and forget things that didn't matter in the here and now. That was probably why he liked reading. Especially fiction, science fiction to be exact. Yes, fantasy worlds with interesting characters who had powers and looked different from one another those were cool to Jou. Not like reality, where people looked the same and acted the same and only the rich mattered. The blond sighed and moved on to his literature homework. Even though Jou loved reading, he hated the class. The teacher was annoying and boring and old and ugly and fat and unloved and… Jou could go on for ages about the old sea hag that forced crappy romance novels- err _Shakespearian plays _on him. Anzu liked them, but then again, most girls did. But Jou personally couldn't see how a double suicide could be seen as romantic. Well, at least that was all the homework he had for today. And he had finished before his dad was done cooking, so that meant only one thing… T.V! He went into the living room and turned said television on, and was instantly assaulted with Seto Kaiba and all his glorious wealth, advertising a duel disk system that Jou was just going to _have _to buy. That rich jerk.

"Doesn't Kaiba realize I don't have enough money to buy this new duel disk? I just bought one 2 years ago!"

"Then don't buy a new duel disk." His father replied from the kitchen.

"Dad, don't you realize I _have_ too? How could I not, they look so cool and he made a red eyes themed one and I _need_ that in my life!"

"Then be broke, son"

Jou chose to ignore that last remark. His father didn't understand, when Seto Kaiba makes a new duel disk, the kind you've been talking to your friends about wanting for years, you kind of have to buy it. But wait… why would he make a duel disk that the guy he hated the most wanted? That made no sense at all.

'_Well I'm not the only guy in the world who would want a duel disk like that. I'm sure there are tons of others, they probably mailed him and he caved in.' _that thought made sense.

But wait, that duel disk looked oddly familiar. Like Jou had seen it before. Whatever, he probably dreamt about it or something.

"Foods done!"

Jou gulped and walked into the kitchen. It looked like a war zone, and Jou was probably going to have to clean it, since his father's shift started in a half an hour.

"Eat up!" His father shoved a plate dull of _thing_ at him, and then proceeded to wolf down his own plate of _thing_. Jou grabbed a spoon and hesitantly poked at the meal. It bubbled. Oh _God_. He then licked the spoon.

'_I'm not dead'_

The blond then took a spoon full of, whatever the hell he was eating and put it in his mouth.

'_Tastes like chicken'_

He then proceeded to eat his… meal.

"How is it?" His dad asked, with a hopeful smile on his face. It was that look a puppy gave you when it _really_ wanted to go on a walk.

"Tastes like chicken."

His father laughed.

'_Hope it doesn't give me the shits later'_

"I'll be back around 5am, and you better be back before then"

And with those words, Jounouchi senior left the house.

"And now ta clean this kitchen."

Jou looked around. He honestly had no clue where to start. The walls would probably be his best bet, he didn't need for whatever was on them to dry up. So he got to work scrubbing. Then he scrubbed the oven and mopped the floor. And, saving the best for last, the blond washed the dishes. By the time he had finished all of that, it was seven and Jou felt too tired to even think about going to the bookstore, so he showered and set an alarm for 11pm and let sleep take him.

**A.N: That's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it enough. I'll probably have chapter two up by the end of today. A.K.A midnight **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Yo! I'm back with chapter two. Midnight special just like I promised. **

Pizza was a good thing. Pizza was a really good thing, super cheesy pizza with a nice thin crunchy crust. Made with all the beast veggies in the planet. A good deliciously slightly spicy sauce basically made the pizza. A pizza wasn't shit without the sauce. That's what uncle Vinnie used to say anyway. Jou agreed with that, Vin knew his pizza.

Suddenly, Jou's phone rang, disturbing his sweet pizza dreams, startling him so badly he fell out of his bed. He then realized that he was in the process of eating his pillow. He pulled himself off the floor and fumbled around in the dark, trying to find his damned phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jou, I hope you didn't plan on sleeping through tonight._"

Oh! It was Hirutani. Oh man, he probably thought Jou had overslept. And, checking the time on his phone, he had.

"I-uh. No, no that wasn't it, you see I set an alarm for 11 but I guess-"

"_Listen blondie, just get your pretty little face down here as soon as you can okay? We're waiting on you an' Chiyoko to get here."_

Jou blushed. At least he wasn't the only one that was late.

"Yeah-no, I'll be there as soon as I can don't even worry about it!"

Hirutani hung up. Jou sprinted out of his bed room as fast as he could, nearly breaking something important in the process. He quickly got out of his house and locked the door, then ran to the bus stop. He was lucky, because the bus nearly left him. He swiped his bus card, it was nearly empty, that meant he would have to walk home, since he didn't bring any cash. Jou sighed, and sat down next to a fairly attractive woman. She smelled nice, like roses, while Jou probably smelled bad, like sweat. She squirmed away from him, he expected that. He probably looked like he got hit with a freight train.

The bus stopped.

"E-excuse me."

Jou got up and let the woman pass through.

"Have a good night miss." He called out.

The girl turned around with a slight blush on her face.

"I-I'm, no, you have a good night too!" She replied.

That was unexpected. The girl turned around again, and got off the bus. Jou sat back down. His stop was coming soon, Domino's elitist financial district would never be the same again. The blond smiled. No one would ever see it coming, the underdogs would rise up from the ashes of the rich. Tonight was the night.

The bus stopped again. Jou let the people in front of him, and the people behind him pass by. Then he got off the bus and started running. He didn't want to miss this-the guys were waiting for him. He speed past people, almost knocking over a lady and getting cursed out by said lady. A rushed 'sorry miss' was all she got though. Jou could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, but he ignored it. He ran past the Kaiba Corporations building, which was probably the biggest damn building in all of Domino. It was an obnoxious display of power, in Jou's _humble_ opinion. But, it didn't matter, they would get it eventually.

"Jou!"

That was Hirutani. But why was he in front of Kaiba Corp? This wasn't the meeting place at all.

"What are you doing here? I thought that we were all gonna be at that bridal shop?"

"Change of plans hun."

Jou couldn't help but blush again, but he still needed to know what was going on. He had a bad feeling about it all.

"What do you mean change of plans? I thought we were robbing the bridal shop!" Jou had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"Can you not scream stuff like that out loud, Jou?" Hirutani was calm, deathly calm. Jou didn't like that.

"Sorry… I thought we were gonna start small? We can't rob Kaiba Corp."

Hirutani smirked and patted Jou on the head.

"We aren't robbing Kaiba Corp, we're burning it down."

Jou stood dumbfounded for a second. They had bombs, but not like _bomb _bombs. They could maybe on a good day fuck up a few small businesses, using _everything _that they had. They couldn't blow up Kaiba Corp, it was way too big. So it must have been a joke, yeah? Yeah, it was a joke, a really bad joke. Jou started laughing. Evidently it wasn't a joke. Hirutani grabbed the blond by his shoulders.

"Keep it down! What the hell is even funny?" he hissed.

"We can't burn down Kaiba Corp, that idea is just, just- "

Hirutani leaned and whispered into Jou's right ear.

"We've planted a car bomb. Well, a few car bombs. It's not that hard, Kaiba lets his employee's park in the basement and Gen noticed there where a few cars that never seem to leave."

The blond froze. He broke out into a cold sweat. He wasn't ready to hear that. That was crazy talk. Hirutani licked his earlobe, slowly, sensually. If this was any other time, Jou might have melted into the other man's arms.

"Mhmm Jou, you taste so good."

The husky whisper was almost enough to send Jou over the edge. Hirutani pulled the blond closer to him.

"We got five minutes until this bitch blows"

That broke the trance. Hirutani let go of Jou. He started to walk away.

"W-wait! Where are you guys going?" Jou called out. His face was red and he felt a slight discomfort in his pants.

"Even though I love a good show, no one wants to be here when Kaiba Corp goes."

That voice was Chiyoko's. He had a point. Jou should probably get going. Maybe Hirutani would give him a ride. Jou turned around. They were gone. _Shit_. Jou looked up at the building that was supposedly supposed to blow in about 5 minutes and noticed something. There was a light on in the office, at the very top floor.

_Oh shit_.

'_Kaiba must be in there working or something! I have to get him out!'_

Sure, Jou hated the bastard, but he didn't want him dead, that was just too much, that was going too far! Jou tried his luck with the front door, but naturally it was locked. It looked pretty complicated, and Jou didn't have enough time even figure out how to pick that kind of lock. So he raced to the back. It was pretty dark, but Jou could make things out, like the dumpster and the second floor window someone had left open. The blond climbed onto the dumpster and jumped. He just missed the window.

_Fuck_

The blond climbed back onto the dumpster and jumped again. He barely made it. He pulled himself into the building and realized that he might not have enough time to save Kaiba, and would probably get himself killed. But that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was at least trying. The blond was racing up the stairs, which was probably not the best choice considering that the Kaiba Corp building was tall as hell. So he exited the staircase and looked for an elevator. The blond could practically hear the seconds ticking away. His heart was beating in his ears. He was defiantly going to die. He found the elevator, and it apparently was on his floor. He pushed the button with the highest floor number, and was taken aback with how fast it went.

_Shit Kaiba…_

The elevator dinged, signaling that the destination had been reached. The blond ran out and checked his phone. He had three minutes to find Kaiba, convince him that the Kaiba Corp was about to be blown up, then get the brunet, and himself out and far away. Mission impossible indeed. The blond figured finding Kaiba wouldn't be hard, since he just needed to follow the light. Convincing him, not so easy.

"Watch where you're going!"

Finding Kaiba was way too easy.

"How the hell did you get-"

"Oh holy shit! Kaiba thank God I found you listen we don't have a lot of time just come with me we got to get out of here Kaiba Corp is about to blow up don't ask me how but I know just come on!"

The blond grabbed Kaiba by the wrist and started pulling him away. He checked his phone. Two minutes left. Maybe Jou wouldn't die after all.

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!"

Kaiba yanked himself free and started to walk away.

"Get out before I call security, street filth."

"_**Shit Kaiba we don't have time!**_"

The brunet turned around to face Jou.

"You're right, I don't have time for you _mutt_."

The blond grabbed Kaiba's wrist again and started running towards the elevator. But Kaiba wasn't making this rescue mission easy.

"Let go of me you idiot!"

"_**Shut up and be glad I'm even saving your sorry ass!**_"

The elevator came, and it took all the strength Jou had to get the brunet in it. Especially since Kaiba managed to get him in a head lock. But that didn't stop Jou from pushing the lobby button. Which was all he could do before he was wrested unto the floor.

"Alright urchin, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kaiba was on top of Jou, their faces only inches apart.

"_**Saving you**_!"

They were going to die arguing. They only had about 30 seconds.

"Saving me from what? Getting work done?"

The elevator dinged and Kaiba got off of Jou.

"Don't think of running. I'm calling-"

The blond grabbed the brunet by his wrist and started running towards the exit.

_15 seconds left._

Kaiba was really slowing Jou down, at this rate they wouldn't make it. Well, at least Jou had managed to get the brunet out of the building.

"Katsuya! I demand you release me at _once_!"

The blond ignored him and kept running. He didn't know far he needed to go, but the farther the better. He was running on pure adrenalin, and pretty much nothing could stop him.

_5_

"Are you listening to me?! Once I get back into Kaiba Corp I'm calling the police and you'll never see the light of day!"

_4_

"Let… _**go of me now!**_"

Jou had never heard Kaiba yell like that before.

_3_

Jou was starting to feel dizzy. Kaiba was shouting at him too much, he was running too fast, dinner wasn't good enough. He was going to faint.

_2_

Kaiba had managed to free himself from Jou's grip. In turn, he grabbed onto the blond and started yanking him back to Kaiba Corp.

_1_

The building was up in flames. Chunks of an empire went flying about. Seto Kaiba dropped to his knees. Katsuya Jounouchi fell on his face. There were other buildings that were starting to catch on fire. Kaiba needed to leave, but _shit_ his phone, and his wallet were in the office. How stupid of him not to walk with those two things at all times. Perhaps Katsuya had a cellphone on him. Kaiba decided to check. The blond did have a phone, a crappy one, but the battery wasn't close to dying so it would work out. He dialed Mokuba's number because he couldn't be bothered to talk to someone other than his brother. Kaiba picked the blond up because he couldn't leave him. The commoner had saved his life after all. He felt warm too, and he looked so beautiful.

Wait_, beautiful_?

"_Hello? Jounouchi_?" Mokuba's sleepy voice was too cute. Kaiba was glad his brother didn't wait up on him anymore, and he was proud Mokuba picked up on the second ring.

"No, it's your brother, send a limo over to Kaiba Corp, now. Don't ask questions, I'll explain later."

"_Big brother? What in the world is going on? Why are you calling from-_"

"I said I would explain later, Mokie."

"_Yeah, sorry I just… Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine. Oh, and have the maids prepare a room, and call a doctor while you're at it. Bye"

"_Okay… bye_"

Kaiba sighed and hung up the cellphone. He slipped it into the blonds back pocket.

'_Nice ass…'_

Whoa, where did that come from?

The buildings around Kaiba where starting to burn down and collapse. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have a limo come into the center of all the chaos.

Kaiba looked around at his surroundings. Yes, calling a limo to the center of the storm was one of Kaiba's dumber ideas. But at least the limo was in sight now.

The driver unlocked the doors and Kaiba shoved Jou in, then got himself situated.

"Sir?"

"I'll explain later."

"Understood."

The driver sped off. The financial district was falling apart, quite literally. Buildings were falling down. There were flaming pieces of debris everywhere, it was a wonder how the driver even got into this mess. They narrowly avoided a giant chunk of a burning bank. The financial district would never be the same again.

Kaiba Corp would never be the same again.

Seto sighed. Thank God no one had died. Thank God he was paranoid and had all of his vital information and research backed up. Thank God he didn't keep his money in his building. Thank God for Katsuya.

Kaiba looked at the blond. He was somehow propped up against a window, but his head was slipping. Kaiba reached over to adjust him and put on his seat belt when the driver suddenly stopped. Kaiba ended up falling on top of Jounouchi.

"My apologizes sir, the car in front of me came to a sudden stop."

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba mumbled. He got off the blond and cleared his throat. A red blush sneaked across his face. At least Jou was breathing. After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at the Kaiba mansion. As Kaiba got out of the limo, he was bombarded by butlers, maids, and a rabid Mokuba.

"Big brother! What happened to you? What's that you're covered in? Why did you need a doctor?"

"Master Kaiba are you injured?"

"Master Kaiba has something happened?"

"Enough. I'll answer all your questions soon, is the doctor here?" Kaiba looked at one of the maids, who bowed and moved out of the way. The doctor walked up to Kaiba.

"I'm here."

"Good, I'll need you to look after him" Kaiba pointed toward Jou.

"Right away sir." The doctor climbed into the limo and unbuckled the blond. He then checked for a pulse. Mokuba pushed his way through the crowd of maids and butlers probably to ask Seto questions. The brunet sighed, he would have to explain anyway so it might as well be now.

"What happened big brother?" Mokuba asked, grey eyes shining with the threat of oncoming tears.

"Long story short, the Kaiba Corporation's main building is up in flames. Or burnt down already."

**A.N: Decided to cut it short, for dramatic effect, not because I hate the way this chapter came out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three is for you all to enjoy ;3. **

Looters.

They were everywhere, going crazy, doing their damn best to find something, _anything_ of value. The upper financial district of Domino was closed down, but that wouldn't stop a desperate housewife whose husband kept gambling and drinking away all the money. No, that wouldn't stop her at all. The fires had calmed down a bit, since the fire department had come, but that didn't make the situation much safer.

Kaiba Corp had been a big building, and blowing it up would have a _domino_ effect on the city.

Hirutani smirked at the pun.

He didn't have any personal issues with Seto Kaiba, _hell_, any teenager who could make some corporate old guys shit themselves in fear had Hirutani's respect. But a disgruntled former employee had some _real_ personal issues with Kaiba.

"First that bastard fires me, then he steals my duel disk design!"

The man, Yoshirou Nakahara, had been a big shot in Kaiba Corp, from what Hirutani could be bothered to listen to. The man's job was primarily to design duel disks or whatever_._ Yoshirou talked a lot, so Hirutani couldn't blame Kaiba for firing him. He also reeked of utter _douche _cologne, and was apparently a perv. Kaiba had fired him _"Just because I liked to flirt with the pretty secretaries!" _and apparently, stole his duel disk designs right after. So naturally, instead of doing something logical like filing a lawsuit, Yoshirou decided that Kaiba Corp needed to go. He had found Hirutani in the middle of a heist, and instead of reporting the crime, he asked the youth if he wanted to make some quick cash.

And that's when this giant scheme to take down Kaiba Corp began.

Yoshirou knew people, a lot of people. He knew a guy who ran a junk yard, and managed to swindle a few junk cars out of him. The man then went to work fixing these cars to at least get them running, and told a few angry, underpaid janitors to drive the cars into work and leave them in the Kaiba Corp parking lot. But not before a few _select_ members of Hirutani's gang planted bombs on them. Jou wasn't in on this scheme however. He was just too close to Seto Kaiba. The two weren't friends but Kaiba actually knew his name, and that was too much of a risk for Hirutani to take. But he at least wanted the blond to know that it was _his_ gang who blew Kaiba Corp up. So to get the blond to come out, he told him that they were robbing that high class _snooty_ bridal shop that wouldn't sell Gen's sister a dress.

It all worked out too, since Yoshirou wanted Kaiba alive for _revenge_, and Jou was the only one stupid/brave enough to save the brunet.

Hirutani turned to Chiyoko.

"Do you think they made it?" Hirutani tried his best to keep his voice devoid of any emotion, but _damn_, Jou was close to him, they knew each other since middle school.

"I can tell you for sure that Jou's way too stubborn to die in a fire." Was Chiyoko's cool response. The sky blue haired youth chuckled at his answer.

Hirutani laughed as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

Chiyoko looked at the mess that stood before them.

"I've never seen Japanese people act so rabid before."

It was true, the crowd of people was indeed rabid. The buildings were still collapsing, so people were getting crushed underneath the falling debris of the big buildings. It was a sickening sight. Hirutani heard Chiyoko suppress either a chuckle or a gasp. The police were pushing looters back with all they had. Pepper spray, Tasers, dogs, and Hirutani was pretty sure he heard a gunshot. The firefighters managed to put out Kaiba Corp and the building to its right, but it was still getting out of hand, since _people_ were also on fire now. Yes, someone had been dumb enough to run into a burning pastry shop, the building directly to Kaiba Corps left. The man evidently never heard of the "stop, drop, and roll" thing either, since what he did was run, run and _run_. He had died though, since he ran in the direction opposite of the fire fighters, but he did manage to spread his flame to some other looters. They would live though, since they weren't as stupid as him. The smell of burnt flesh and utter desperation was becoming too much for Hirutani.

"Let's go."

Chiyoko nodded. And with that they were gone.

"_In breaking news, Domino's upper financial district is _up, _in flames!"_

The reporter's shrill voice and slightly offensive pun only further served to agitate Seto Kaiba's migraine. It was Mokuba's idea watch the news, Kaiba should have told him no.

"Big brother? I know we can make it, but what about the other businesses?"

Kaiba looked at his little brother, and tried his best to sound _not _insensitive.

"I honestly don't know. The fire shouldn't spread much farther, but I don't know if the buildings near Kaiba Corp can take a hit like this."

Mokuba formed a 'oh' shape with his mouth. Both brothers turned their attention back to the television set.

"_The fire was reported to have been started by _a bomb_**,**__ can you believe that? A bomb? Really, like how do you even write a fanfic and blow up Kaiba Corp? Oh-uh anyway, the bomb went off in the Kaiba Corporation's main building_."

The shot changed to an aerial view of Kaiba Corp. Or what was left of it anyway. The building looked very much like what happened when you let a baby play with your _Lego City _set. Demolished. Mokuba took in a sharp breath, and when Kaiba looked over at him, the child was crying.

"Mokie…"

The boy crashed into his older brother, completely breaking down.

"Big bro-brother… it could h-have been you!" he managed to say between chocked sobs. "You could-could have _died_ up there!"

That was true. If it wasn't for the idio-Katsuya, Kaiba would have been dead.

'_I almost dragged us to our deathbeds.'_

Kaiba sighed and patted Mokuba on the head.

"I'll never leave you." He promised. And he intended to keep that promise. He looked at the time, 1am. Mokuba needed to go to sleep, there was school in the morning. But was it a good idea to send him to school? The reporters would have a field day. Kaiba would seriously need to up security.

"Mokuba, if I say you can sleep in my room, will you go back to bed?"

The boy nodded. Kaiba sighed in relief.

"Go then, I'll be there soon."

The boy wiped his eyes and went upstairs. Kaiba turned off the T.V, he didn't want to hear anymore. At least, not from the news. He went to the guest room where Jounouchi was to be staying. The doctor had told him that the blond was fine, just exhausted, and left. Kaiba supposed that the diagnosis was good enough, it meant that the blond had no need to stay any longer then when he woke up, and got interrogated, but as Kaiba opened the door he found the blond seconds away from jumping out of the window and making a great escape.

"Wait."

The blond turned to look at Kaiba over his shoulder.

"Domani."

And with that, the blond was gone. Kaiba ran toward the window, to yell at Jounouchi and tell him to get his ass back in the mansion, but the blond had reached the gates. _Damn_ he was fast. So Kaiba would have to wait until tomorrow to find out just how the hell Katsuya knew that Kaiba Corp was going to get blown up. Kaiba needed to know who to sue.

"Hirutani what the _hell_?"

Jounouchi was livid. Hirutani had called the blond, asking if he got in safely, so Jou took it to mean that he could yell and scream and figure out what the _fuck_ was going on.

"_Calm down blondie, me an' Chi are on our way there, so we'll fill you in._"

"No I won't calm down! I need to know why the hell you decided to blow up the freakin' financial district!"

"_Yeah, can you not shout stuff like that out loud?"_

Jou sighed and ran his fingers through his blond locks.

"Sorry. I'm just-" Jou cut himself off and ran his fingers through his hair again. He exhaled loudly. He wanted a cigarette, badly.

"_Don't go getting your panties into a bunch that I can't untangle._" Muffled laughter.

Jou blushed. A car honked at him, he turned around. Hirutani had his signature smirk on. The blond got into the car. Hirutani turned around in his seat to face Jou.

"Alright, where too?

"The place where I can get answers."

Chiyoko smirked. The youth pushed his thin framed black glasses up on his nose.

"How about that 24 hour book store?"

Jou nodded. Chiyoko knew him too well. Hirutani put the car in drive.

"So anyone want to tell me why the financial district is up in flames?"

Hirutani made a noise as to answer, but Chiyoko cut him off.

"Allow me, this is way too amusing a tale for me not too spin." He turned around to face Katsuya. Hirutani kissed his teeth.

"We entered into a temporary contract with a man by the name of Yoshirou Nakahara, who was a former employee of Kaiba Corporations. He wanted revenge, so he hired us to destroy the Kaiba Corporations building."

The blond simply stared at the man, not believing what he heard. After a few minutes of silence Jou spoke up again.

"You two are going to prison."

"But that Nakahara dude sure paid us well."

All three of them burst into laughter.

Chiyoko adjusted his glasses again. Then he cleared his throat.

"But on a serious note, we've effectively _pissed off_ some of the richest business men and women in all of Domino." He looked at Jounouchi. "But you, you've saved one of the richest business men in the world. Do you think you can strike a deal with the devil and save Hirutani and I?"

**A.N: Done. I hope this isn't too confusing. I also wanna thank everyone who followed, read and reviewed this story. It means a lot guys!**


End file.
